Merry Kissmas
by AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva
Summary: Mistletoe catches two Titans off-guard. Picks up the morning after The Spirit of Christmas Titan, by Scribbler, and is continued with her permission. Written for 50scenes at Livejournal. Prompt 044, Christmas. :SpeedyBumblebee:


_Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue._

_Rating: T_

_Warnings: Mild language._

_For Scribbler, who told me she'd trust me to write it, when I told her that 'Spirit of Christmas Titan' needed an epilogue for the next morning._

* * *

**Merry Kiss-mas**

**© 2008, By: Ash Carroll (a.k.a. ShadowDiva)**

_Downstairs is a spot where two Titans will meet_

_A spot by the coffeepot where they will greet_

_Each other with a scowl, with a snipe, with a glare,_

_A fight for the best of the coffee they share._

_They'll look up, aghast, for customs must be met_

_If this is to be the best Christmas Day yet._

_For over the coffee, where two Titans will go,_

_Is a sprig of the finest, greenest … mistletoe!_

_- "The Spirit of Christmas Titan", by Scribbler_

* * *

Speedy kept his eyes on his target as he moved cautiously through the kitchen. All he needed now was the theme music from Mission: Impossible.

His hand closed around the handle of the coffee pot and he grinned to himself in triumph; no dregs for him this morning.

_Merry Christmas to __**me**_

Unfortunately, his victory was short-lived.

He felt a tug of resistance as he went to move the pot so he could pour himself a mug, and looked down. Sure enough, there was another hand gripping the handle, just below his own.

"Aw hell, Bumblebitch."

She thwapped him hard on the head and pinned him with a look, but didn't let go of the handle. "I_told_ you not to call me that."

He used his free hand to gingerly rub the spot where she'd nailed him. "Hey! Watch the hair."

She rolled her eyes. "If you'd watch your mouth, your hair wouldn't have to worry. Now get your hands off my coffee, Sassafras."

Speedy gave a patented half shrug designed to annoy her. "Hey, _I_ got here first. So technically it's _my_ coffee."

It worked.

Bumblebee gritted her teeth. "Well,_I_ made it, so _technically_ I'm gonna sting every hair off your head if you don't...let..._go._"

It was an empty threat and they both knew it; she'd never risk hitting the coffee pot.

He scowled, his eyes narrowed to green slits in the absence of his mask. "_Make me._"

Simultaneously, they each tightened their grip on the handle and glared at each other hard enough to cut diamonds.

Bumblebee drew herself to her full height - which admittedly, wasn't much - but it was enough to get up in his face and invade his personal space. "Let _go_, Sassafras."

Speedy returned the favor. "No way in _hell_, Bumblebi -"

"_¡Feliz Navidad¡Feliz Navidad!_"

The twins' voices blew through the kitchen scant seconds before _they_ did, effectively interrupting the Mexican standoff he and Bee had going - the irony of which was not lost on Speedy.

Aqualad appeared a few moments later, pausing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Well_this_ is touching."

"Oh dry up," Speedy and Bumblebee answered in unison, still holding the coffee pot and turning from each other to glare at their teammate.

Their _smirking_ teammate.

Speedy was immediately suspicious; Aqualad almost never smirked - that was _his_ job. He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing." The Atlantean gave a noncommittal shrug as he unfolded his arms and gestured to the space above their heads. "Except _that_. Now I'm still a little rusty on my topside Christmas traditions," Aqualad went on, smirk widening and dark eyes glittering with mischief, "but I believe that's mistletoe, and I seem to remember something about having to kiss the person who gets caught under it with you."

"You are so sushi," Speedy threatened with a glare.

The twins, who'd been merrily zooming around the kitchen, suddenly appeared in front of them, waving their chubby arms. "_¡Sí¡Sí¡Bésale¡Bésale!_"

Bumblebee shook her head so hard Speedy thought it was going to snap right off her neck. "Oh_hell_ no. No way am I kissing _that_."

The twins looked aghast. "_¡Pero eso es tradición!_"

"Yeah," Aqualad agreed, "what they said."

"Can it, fishboy," Speedy snapped, then turned to stare incredulously at Bumblebee. "_That?_ I spend my Christmas Eve driving around trying to _find_ you, then serving _slop_ to poor people, and I'm a _that_?!"

Her wings fluttered in annoyance and she pushed herself up in his face again. "Yes, you're a _that_! A selfish, conceited -"

He told himself he only did it because her lips were just _there_, and if he _didn't_ do something, she'd never _shut up_. And he'd never admit it to fishface - er, Aqualad - but the twins might maybe possibly have a point about the tradition-thing.

" - arrogan- mmfph!"

Bumblebee flattened the palm of her free hand against his chest, making a feeble attempt to push him away as his mouth connected with hers. Snaking his own free hand around her waist to settle at the small of her back between her wings, he pressed her against him until she surrendered and her hand slid over the curve of his shoulder - curling around the back of his neck as their mouths moved in tandem.

For several moments all they knew was each other, until the physical need for oxygen finally forced them to separate. They tore their mouths apart, and he frowned as they stood staring at each other with racing hearts, trying to catch their breath.

Bumblebee swallowed thickly. "What the hell was _that_?"

Speedy shrugged; something was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. "You_talk_ too much. It was the only way I could _shut you the hell up_," he replied, trying to appear unaffected and failing miserably.

"Shut _me_ the hell up?" she screeched, her wings fluttering in indignation. "You're_kidding_ me, right?"

He snorted. "Hey, _I_ wasn't the one with _a List_."

If her hair were long, she'd have tossed it, he was sure. "I only had a list because you're an obnoxious asshole."

"I'm only an obnoxious asshole because I never get any -"

"_¡Este café es riquísimo!_"

" - coffee." He glared at Aqualad and the twins, seated at the table with mugs in hand - the coffee pot now empty of its contents.

Bumblebee planted her hands on her hips and scowled. "You _drank_ my coffee!"

"_My_ coffee," Speedy corrected.

"In your dreams, Sassafras."

"Every night, Bumblebitch."

"_Fuiste preocupado._"

They looked at each other in confusion, then back at their teammates. "Huh?"

"You were busy," Aqualad translated with another smirk - his second of the morning. Speedy hoped it never happened again; it was creeping him out.

Bumblebee rounded on him. "This is all _your_ fault."

"_My_ fault?! How the hell is it _my_ fault?!"

"If you had just _let go_ of the coffee pot, but _nooooo_ -"

Speedy looked over at the table to see the three of them trading knowing looks. He was _so_ going to get them for this.

" - _such_ a pig! I don't know why I even - "

He grinned.

But first, he was going to shut Bumblebitch the hell up.


End file.
